공정 이용
공정 이용(公正利用, fair use) 견해는 저작권이 있는 저작물에 대해서, 어느 한도 안에서 합법적이지만 사용 허락을 받지 않은 인용 및 병합을 가능하게 하는 미국 저작권법의 관점이다. 영어의 Fair Use를 단순하게 한국말로 직접 번역한 것이 "공정 사용" 또는 "공정 이용"이라는 용어이며, 한국법상 그러한 법률용어를 사용하지 않고, 단순히 "저작권의 제한"이라고 표현한다. 저작권의 제한에서 가장 대표적인 것은 인용이다. 정의 공정 사용은 대체로 다음과 같이 정의되고 있다. 저작권자 이외의 자가 저작권자의 독점적인 권리에도 불구하고 그의 동의없이 저작물을 합리적인 방식으로 사용하는 특권Paul Goldstein, COPYRIGHT §10.1 (1999 Supp.) Ball, THE LAW OF COPYRIGHT AND LITERARY PROPERTY 260 (1944) 공평법상의 합리성의 원칙(equitable rule of reason)" 또는 "법에 의하여 기술적으로 금지되었으나 저작권자가 이용을 예견하였으며 이용에 묵시적으로 동의하였다는 이론에 따라 합리적이고 관례적인 것으로서 허용된 이용Paul Goldstein, COPYRIGHT §10.1 (1999 Supp.) [H. Ball, THE LAW OF COPYRIGHT AND LITERARY PROPERTY 260 (1944) 또는 저작권침해소송에 있어서 법원에 의하여 창조된 것으로서 저작물을 저작권자의 동의없이 합리적인 방식으로 제3자가 사용할 수 있도록 하는 주된 방어수단(defense)Marshall Leaffer, UNDERSTANDING COPYRIGHT LAW 317 (1995); William F. Patry, THE FAIR USE PRIVILEGE IN COPYRIGHT LAW 413 (2nd ed. 1995) 베른 협약 전세계 대부분의 국가가 가입한 저작권에 관한 국제 헌법과 같은 [[베른 협약] 제10조에서, 공정 사용에 대해 다음과 같이 규정하고 있다. 미국에서의 공정 사용 공정 사용의 원리는 원래 영국의 판례(Gyles v. Silcox, 2 Atk. 141 (1740))에 기인한다. 여기에서 "공정 요약의 원리(fair abridgment doctrine)"가 판시되었다. 영미법계에서는 한국 등의 대륙법계 국가와는 달리 판례가 법률로서 효력을 가지기에 이는 판례법이 되었다. 미국에서 공정 사용의 원리를 처음으로 인정한 판결은 Folsom v. Marsh Case, 9 F.Cas. 342 (1841)이다. 공정 사용을 결정하기 위한 네 가지 요소는 이 판결을 내린 스토리(Story) 대법관의 의견에서 기인한다. 폴섬(Folsom) 케이스에서 원고의 저작물은 문법을 가르치기 위해 조지 워싱턴의 글을 모은 것으로서, 전체가 7,000여 페이지의 12권으로 된 것이었다. 피고는 《자서전을 통해 보는 조지 워싱턴의 생애(The Life of Washington in the form of an Autobiography)》라는 866페이지의 두 권의 책을 저작하였는데, 원고의 저작물로부터 353페이지, 즉 약 5%정도를 빌려쓴 것이었다. 이에 대해 미 연방 대법원은 공정 사용에 해당하지 않는다면서, 원고 승소를 선언하였다. 스토리 대법관의 공정이용 여부에 대한 요소 심사는 그 후 미 저작권법 제107조에 그대로 입법화되었다. Campbell v. Acuff-Rose Music, Inc., 510 U.S. at 578 (1994) 사건에서는 상업적이거나 비영리적 교육 목적의 구별이 공정 사용을 결정하는데 결정적인 것은 아니라고 판시되었다. Harper & Row, Publishers, Inc. v. Nation Enters., 471 U.S. 539 (1985) 케이스에서 저작물의 비영리적·교육적 이용이 공정 사용으로 추정된다는 주장은 연방대법원에 의하여 거부되었다. 미 저작권법 제107조 미 저작권법 제107조에서는 저작권이 있는 저작물의 무단 이용시에도 저작권의 침해가 되지 않는 저작물의 이용을 위한 목적을 열거하고 있다. 제107조가 열거하고 있는 저작물의 이용목적은 비판(criticism), 비평(comment), 뉴스 보도, 강의(teaching), 학문(scholarship) 또는 연구(research) 등이다. 공정 사용의 네가지 요소 :1. 저작물 이용의 성격과 목적(purpose and character of the use) :2. 저작물의 성격(nature of the copyrighted work) :3. 인용된 분량과 부종성 (Amount and substantiality) :4. 인용의 필연성 (Effect upon work's value) ::이상의 네가지 요소는 107조에 적시된 것이나, 이는 예시규정이고, 또다른 요건이 추가로 검토될 수 있다고 한다. 한국에서는 이와 비슷한 다섯가지 요건을 제시하고 있다. 공정사용과 인터넷 공정사용과 등록상표 대한민국에서의 공정 사용 공정한 사용 저작재산권의 제한 공정 사용의 종류 저작권법 개정안 2007년 10월 16일 현재, 한국 정부는 한미자유무역협정 비준 이전에 저작권법을 일부개정하려고 하고 있다. 그 내용 중에 영미법상의 포괄적 공정 이용 조항이 신설되었다. *제35조의3(저작물의 공정 이용) **① 제23조 내지 제35조의2에 규정된 경우 외에도 저작물의 통상적인 이용 방법과 충돌하지 아니하고 저작자의 합법적인 이익을 불합리하게 해하지 아니하는 특정한 경우에는 저작물을 이용할 수 있다. **② 법원은 저작물 이용 행위가 제1항의 공정 이용에 해당하는지 여부를 판단함에 있어서 다음 각 호의 사항을 참작하여야 한다. ***1. 영리 비영리 등 이용의 목적 및 방법 ***2. 저작물의 종류 및 성격 ***3. 이용된 부분이 저작물 전체에서 차지하는 부분 및 중요성 ***4. 이용이 저작물의 현재 또는 장래의 시장이나 가치에 미치는 영향 저작권법 규정 대한민국에서는 공정 사용이라는 표현을 쓰지 않고, 저작권의 제한이라고 표현한다. 저작권법 제2장 저작자의 권리 제6절 저작재산권의 제한에서 공정 사용을 규정하고 있다. 주석 참고자료 *이대희, 인하대 법대교수, 미국변호사, 저작권법상의 공정이용(fair use)의 법리에 관한 비교법적 연구 *김용섭, 디지털시대의 저작권법상 공정이용법리에 관한 법적고찰 *박성호, 인터넷상의 저작물 이용에 관한 법적 고찰 riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *李珍揆, 著作物의 自由利用에 관한 硏究 A Study on the Free Use of Works, 전남대학교 법학과 석사학위논문, 1999, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *나은철, 디지털 사진 저작물과 저작권 보호 인식에 관한 연구 :인터넷 사용자의 인식 중심으로 (A) study on copyright protection awareness of digital picture : based on internet user's awareness, 성균관대학교 언론정보대학원 커뮤니케이션학과 석사학위논문, 2003, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *김진민, 방송저작물의 공정사용(Fair Use)에 관한 연구 :입법례 및 판례에 나타난 적용범위 및 한계를 중심으로, 계명대학교 신문방송학과, 석사학위논문, 1999, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *최정렬, 저작권의 자유이용에 관한 연구 :저작권법의 해석론을 중심으로 (A) Study on the Free Use of the Copyrighted Works : Focusing on Copyright Limitation Clauses of Korean Copyright Law, 경기대학교 법학과 석사학위논문, 1999, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *서재기, 저작권법상 인용의 판단 기준에 관한 小考, 서강대학교 언론대학원 언론학과 석사학위논문, 1998, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *임성묵, 著作權法上 FAIR USE 法理에 관한 硏究 =(A) study on the fair use doctrine of copyright law, 한남대학교 법학과 석사학위논문, 2005, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *남은하, 미 저작권법상의 공정이용원리에 관한 연구 :인터넷 시대의 공정이용원리의 적용가능성 탐색을 중심으로 (A) study on the fair use doctrine in American copyright law : exploring the applicability of the fair use doctrine in the age of the internet, 연세대학교 영상대학원 멀티미디어저널리즘 석사학위논문, 2003, riss4u.net 무료공개논문 *저작권침해소송에서의 기본 공격방어방법 (Basic Skills for Copyright Infringement Case) 박익환 (法學硏究, Vol.4 No.-, 2001) *지적재산권의 보호에 관한 고찰 (A Study on the Protection of the Intellectual Property Rights) 박승용 (論文集, Vol.18 No.-, 2004) *인터넷상의 Copyright 鄭美和 (외법논집, Vol.5 No.-, 1998) 등재후보 *著作權에 관한 硏究 洪鳳奎 (産業硏究, Vol.10 No.-, 1998) *저작권법에 관한 연구 김승범 김영재 김윤진 김정아 (도서관 학보, Vol.- No.5, 1987) *인터넷에 있어서의 저작권의 보호 (Urheberrechtlicher Schutz im Internet) 강봉석 (法學論集, Vol.6 No.1, 2001) *창작과 상업적 가치 이중엽 (商事法 세미나, Vol.11 No.-, 2001) *著作權法上의 公正利用에 關한 硏究 = A Study on the Fair Use in the Copyright Law 강명진, 건국대학교 2006 *소프트웨어 지적재산권 남용의 규제에 관한 연구 = A Study on the Regulating Abuse of Intellectual Property Right on Software 정석철, 한양대학교 2007 *디지털 원격교육에 있어서의 저작권에 관한 연구 : 저작권 제한을 중심으로 = A Study on the Copyright in Digital Distance Education 朴勝用, 동국대학교 대학원 2007 *P2P 파일공유 서비스내 사적복제의 공정이용 :샘플링(sampling), 공간이동(space-Shifting) 이용에 대한 저작권자와 이용자의 인식 차이를 중심으로 임이랑, 이화여자대학교 대학원 2007 *著作權法上 FAIR USE 法理에 관한 硏究 = (A) study on the fair use doctrine of copyright law 임성묵, 韓南大學校 大學院 2005 *미 저작권법상의 공정이용원리에 관한 연구 : 인터넷 시대의 공정이용원리의 적용가능성 탐색을 중심으로 = (A) study on the... 남은하, 연세대학교 영상대학원 2003 *공개소프트웨어의 法的 解釋에 관한 硏究 : GNU GPL을 中心으로 = (A) Study on the legal interpretation of open source software : GNU GPL(Gene... 정진근, 高麗大學校 大學院 2003 *저작물의 교육목적 이용에 관한 연구 = (A) study on the utilization of literary works for educational purposes 김한성, 연세대학교 법무대학원 2003 *産權의 制限에 關한 硏究 羅秉俊, 慶熙大學校 國際法務大學院 2002 *著作權 保護 및 그 利用의 抵觸問題에 관한 考察 : Parody의 著作權侵害 與否를 中心으로 = (A) study on the infringement of copyright... 이경순, 延世大學校 法務大學院 2002 *광고사진의 저작권에 관한 연구 임숙경, 대구대학교 2002 *인터넷상의 저작권 : 침해와 구제에 대해 = (A) study on infringement of copyright under internet and resolutions 김병수, 연세대학교 대학원 2001 *디지털시대 공정이용 원리의 적용에 관한 연구 : 저작물의 창작성과 공공성을 중심으로 = (A) Study of the Application of Fair Use ... 김정은, 서강대학교 언론대학원 2000 *저작권의 자유이용에 관한 연구 : 저작권법의 해석론을 중심으로 = (A) Study on the Free Use of the Copyrighted Works : Focusing on Copyri... 최정렬, 京畿大學校 大學院 1999 *著作物의 自由利用에 관한 硏究 = A Study on the Free Use of Works 李珍揆, 전남대학교 1999 더 보기 *GNU 자유 문서 사용 허가서 (GNU FDL) *GNU 일반 공중 사용 허가서 (GNU GPL) *자유문서 (Free Contents) *저작권 기여 (Copyleft) *퍼블릭 도메인 (Public Domain) *인용 *저작권 *저작권법 *리걸위키아:저작권 바깥 고리 *네이버 용어사전 : 공정 이용 (公正利用, fair use) *공정한 이용 보장하는 저작권법 개정 필요 프레시안 2006-01-20 *'저작물 공정이용' 규정 신설싸고 논란 법률신문 2007-09-27 분류:저작권법